Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Conference 76th Annual Symposium on Quantitative Biology METABOLISM &DISEASE June 1- 6, 2011 .The Cold Spring Harbor Symposia on Quantitative Biology are held yearly at the beginning of June at the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor, New York. They bring together approximately 300-400 scientists from all over the world to present and evaluate new data and ideas in rapidly moving areas of biological research. Each year, a topic is chosen that seems to be at a stage where general and intensive scrutiny and review is needed. The Symposia always seek to bring research workers from abroad, as well as the U.S., so as to ensure the wide scope and depth of the program and to take advantage of their specific contributions. They also seek to provide outstanding younger scientists, both graduate students and post-doctoral fellows, with an opportunity to participate and communicate with more senior scientists. The Symposia also seek to have participation from women and minority scientists. The Symposia bring together scientists who use a variety of approaches, e.g., genetics, biochemistry, molecular biology, cell biology, and structural studies, to analyze problems in the area under discussion. The Leading Strand archive makes video recordings of the talks immediately available to colleagues of those who attended, while the proceedings of the Symposia are published by the Laboratory and thus made available to a wider audience than the scientists who attend the meeting. In-depth interviews with leading scientists undertaken during the Symposium provide an alternative snapshot of the state of current research. The annual Symposia will continue to be planned to further the progress of advancements in biomedical science. This proposal requests support for the period 2011 to cover the 76th Cold Spring Harbor Symposium which will focus on "Metabolism &Disease". In particular, this application seeks federal support for junior participants to actively present their latest work at this historic occasion, as well as some of the invited speakers who form the core of the meeting. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Metabolism is a key principle of living systems, the subject of rigorous study for over two centuries. Yet recent findings are providing new insights about the importance of regulating metabolic processes at cell and organismal levels, and how disturbances in these processes have profound implications for human health in disorders ranging from diabetes to cancer. Since energy utilization and regulation is so fundamental to all cells, it is not surprising that processes as widely divergent as organ development and function, normal aging and circadian rhythms are all affected by metabolic function and dysfunction.